Another Chance
by dailyinsanitygirl
Summary: What happens if Izaya doesnt know everything about his life? What if he had a stepsister he never knew of? What if Shizuo makes a grave error? There is a storm coming and Izaya and Shizuo will be in the middle of it all.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first story and if you could comment to tell me what I could do better please do so. THANK YOU!

* * *

NOTE: I don't own durarara or any of the characters

_Izaya's POV_

"Bored, bored, I'm so bored!" Izaya complained in his empty office. Usually, Izaya would watch his humans run along to different places, living their same boring lives doing the same routine. But today was a different. Izaya was expecting someone new, but did not when this person would show up.

_Knock, knock, knock,_

"Finally! It only took 3 days!" Izaya said in a sing-song voice skipping to his front door. He was crossing his office when he looked over and saw his jacket lying on the couch. He knew how dangerous this person was. So he slipped on his jacket and put his hand in his pocket where he always contained his trusty pocket knife.

The person at the door was getting impatient and started to bang on the door now. Izaya getting equally as frustrated opened the door. When he opened the door, his eyes met almost identical ones.

"Well, hello, dear stepsister. How nice of you to visit me, Psyche." Izaya said with his signature cat-ate-the-canary-grin. He gestured to the couch with his left hand. His right hand was still in his pocket in case the girl made any move to attack him. This, of course, was always possible. Then, after looking at Izaya warily, Psyche moved into the office.

"You know, you can take your hand out your pocket. I'm not foolish enough to draw my blade out now" said Psyche almost sadly. You see, psyche only learned about her stepbrother this year after she lost her mother.

"Oh, yes, of course but this is my first time meeting you. I thought I should be prepared. I don't know how good with knives they trained you in America." Izaya remarked with a sly voice.

Psyche sat down on the couch and Izaya moved right across from her. They stayed like that for 5 minutes, just looking at each other. Izaya was going over Psyche's life in his head.

_One day Izaya was bored and decided to look up some more information on the father he hated so much. During his looking, he found out that he had a stepsister one year younger than him. He already knew that his father cheated on his mother, but Izaya just didn't care anymore. Izaya now interested, he looked up where she is located since he was not familiar with he and that bothered him. He knew where everyone is. After about 30 minutes of searching, he found out that she is in America, a championship fighter as well as swimmer and recently lost her mother. Izaya saw that she is now an orphan and decides to call her and tell her to move closer to her half family. When Izaya answered the phone, he never heard anyone so broken in his entire life. He almost felt bad. Almost. After 5 hours he convinced her to move to Japan. 3 days later and here we are. _

"Well, this has been fun. But I really have to go find a hotel until I can buy a place to live in" Psyche announced to Izaya, breaking him out of his flashback.

"Of course, just make sure you come back tomorrow. We still have lots to talk about," Izaya said getting up and walking her to the door. It was then that Izaya saw the little, pathetic sweater she was wearing. Izaya took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Thanks, Izaya. I have a feeling not a lot of people tell you that," Psyche with a little smile. Izaya on the other hand, was full on smirking. Psyche picked up her bags and left the office. After hearing the door shut, Izaya went back to his desk and sat down.

_Oh no, I forgot to warn her about Shizu-chan. Oh well. _Izaya thought to himself. His life was about to get a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the street, Psyche couldn't believe how she got here. Her life was just one mess after another. Psyche took a deep breath, pulled up the hood on the jacket and grabbed her bags.

"At least I can start again" Psyche mumbled to herself walking. She didn't realize that she walked straight into Ikebukuro. She also didn't realize what she was wearing was like red in a bull fight. And in this case, the bull was not far away.

_Shizuo's POV_

Taking a relaxing walk, Shizuo realized he has not seen the flea in a few days. He stopped where he was walking, looked up at the sky and smiled. This really will be a good day. Walking around the corner, he stopped short.

"Speak of the devil." Shizuo replied angrily. There not that far from him was the flea wearing his signature jacket. Shizuo dropped his cigarette on the sidewalk and ripped out the nearest sign to him.

_I was having a great day! Then he had to show up and ruin everything like he always does! _Shizuo thought to himself beyond angry.

"IIIZZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAAA" Shizuo screamed louder than any other time. Running toward his target and swinging the sign.

The flea turned around and it was then that he realized that it was not the flea, but a woman who looked very similar to him. But it was too late. He already swung the sign and hit the woman. She flew across the street and got knocked into a wall. Shizuo speechless runs over to help her. The hood is now down and he sees a beautiful American woman with Izaya's black hair and red eyes. He falls onto to his knees to help her and she grabs his bartender outfit.

"Nice aim," she replies weakly before passing out. Shizuo stands there with the petite girl in his arms dreading over what he had just done. He hit a girl hard enough to kill someone. But yet, she was still alive.

_"__Maybe she is related to the flea" _Shizuo thought to himself. He feels a sticky liquid on his hands and realizes its blood. He quickly snaps to attention, pick up the girl and her bags and runs to Shinra's place.

_"__She has to be okay, she has to be," _Was all Shizuo could think.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya was now getting in a really dark mood.

"I told her to come back the next day and I never hear from her again. See? I do one nice thing…" Izaya screamed to himself in his empty office. It's been three days since he last heard from Psyche and did not consider that she might actually be hurt. After all, she was trained in street fighting and might actually be able to take Izaya on.

_"__I will not wait like an idiot. I'm going to go to Shinra's because I need to bother someone_ "Izaya thought to himself, putting on his spare jacket. It was then that it hit Izaya. He gave his jacket to Psyche who no doubt walked into Ikebukuro.

"Oh, God." Izaya ran out of his apartment faster than you would ever believe

Shizuo POV

Shizuo has been at Shinra's apartment for 3 days and Celty has done nothing to help Shizuo defuse his panic-y emotions.

_(Do you not look before you throw something? I mean, come on, that's not like you. She should be dead by now) _Celty typed out on her phone.

Shizuo simply said nothing and kept pacing the apartment. Shizuo has never been consumed in grief and feeling this guilty. It was eating him alive. He has to know how that girl was. If she died, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. This gave him a whole new perspective on fighting Izaya. He would love to do nothing more than crush the flea but if the fighting hurt innocent people, he would stop. Izaya called him a monster, but really he has a soft heart.

"Okay, well it seems like she will be okay, just a minor head injury. Should be fine in a few days" Shinra announced while entering the room. Shinra looked up from his paper and saw Shizuo look so horrible; he thought that Shizuo might be sick. Or a zombie. Maybe both.

"You can see her now; she just woke up" Shinra said to Shizuo and Celty. However they did not get the chance to move before Izaya came busting through the door. Izaya's eyes landed on Shizuo and fast than light threw his pocketknife at Shizuo. Shizuo of course moved out of the way because Izaya in an emotional state, he was not able to throw the knife as accurately as before.

"I did not even so much as bother you in the last month and you go and destroy what might be my only chance to start over! How I hate you, Shizuo!" Izaya jumped on Shizuo and started punching him. Shizuo did nothing because he did not want to fight Izaya right now and because he actually felt he deserved this for what he did to that girl.

Before Celty could pry Izaya off of Shizuo, a knife went flying through the air and cut Izaya's cheek. A second one came and cut Shizuo's cheek. Everyone in the room was dumbfounded.

"If everyone could shut up and maybe talk through this we might actually get somewhere! Let's see, I'll start. IM NOT DEAD. Who's next?" Said Psyche leaning on the door frame.

"Oh thank God!" was the last thing Shizuo said before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Psyche's POV

"Okay someone tell me why my attacker just passed out, Izaya is attacking someone and why that chick has no head" Psyche said pointing at Celty. Psyche carefully moves away from the door and sits on the couch. She looks around the room her eyes darting between the passed out bartender, her stepbrother, the doctor hiding under the table and the chick with no head who is trying to get the doctor from hiding.

"Well, first off, my name is Shinra and I'm an underground doctor. That's why Shizuo brought you to me instead of the hospital because we didn't know who you are and why you look like Izaya" said Shinra standing up and brushing the dirt off his coat. He goes over to check on Shizuo who is still lying on the ground.

"And I'm guessing Shizuo is the name of the guy who attacked me and just passed out?" Psyche asked to Shinra. Psyche stood up and went to Shizuo pushing Shinra out of the way. She sits on the floor and puts his head in her lap. She starts brushing the hair out of his eyes. She looks up to the surprised faces of everyone around her.

"What? Just because I'm related and look like Izaya doesn't mean I am him," Psyche says defensively.

"AHA SO YOU ARE RELATED TO THE FLEA!" Psyche jumps out of the way with a yelp. She did not know that Shizuo woke up and heard what she had said.

_(You know you could be nicer to her considering that she was worried after you passed out even though you were the one who almost killed her)_Celty typed out on her phone. She then moved slowly to psyche who was huddled in a corner scared. Celty approached her gently because she looked like a frightened animal. Celty gently pushed the hair out of Psyche's face.

(_Hi! My name is Celty and the reason why I don't have a heads is a long story. Don't be scared of Shizuo, he kinda gets mad when he hears the name "Izaya") _Celty typed up. Shizuo looks up and sees the girl and immediately regrets screaming at the girl. He gets up to apologize but that's when Izaya snapped to attention and runs over to psyche.

"You will not even so much as look at her. You understand Shizuo?" Izaya growled. Psyche sighed and gently pushed Celty and Izaya out of the way. She went over to Shizuo and hugged him. Psyche was just one surprise after another today. Psyche lets go of Shizuo and faces Izaya.

"Izaya I haven't been completely honest. My mother did not die in a car accident. She was murdered. And I got scared so I fled. That's when you called and gave me the opportunity to leave and start over here. But with you two fighting like that, I'm just as well dead." Psyche said with defeat in her voice. Izaya went over to her and took her hand.

"What really happened and why are you running?" Izaya questioned.

"I'm running from a gang. You see, Izaya, I follow after you. I am also an info broker. And the gang is going to kill me."


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya's life has turned upside down when he heard that someone is going to kill Psyche. So this girl is not as innocent and sweet as she seems. Yup, they are definitely related.

Izaya in a daze moved to the couch and sat down.

_"__This can't be happening._" Izaya thought. Everyone goes to the couch and sits while Psyche remains standing to tell her story.

"Okay so what happened? Well I'm not as big and infamous like you are Izaya but I was somewhat known. A gang member came to me and asked for info. So I did. They wanted to know where the other gang was going to attack. Someone got my information before me and warned the other gang. I was not told this. So of course, the gang came at me to try to kill me and failed. They only managed to knock me out. I thought that was all they were going to try but instead they killed my mother and it looked like a car accident. So there you go." Psyche now looked at the floor trying to hide the tears falling down her face. Celty stood up and hugged Psyche.

_(Everything is going to be okay. I'll protect you.)_ Celty showed Psyche the phone and for once, Psyche felt like she had an ally.

"Wait, you are now here in Ikebukuro. Would they really track you down just for wrong information?" Shizuo got up and started pacing the apartment. He knew nothing about that job.

"Well, usually no" Izaya commented. "Unless the wrong information killed the gang leader…" Izaya turned to Psyche.

"Please tell me it didn't, Psyche." When Psyche said nothing Izaya exploded in rage. He was so angry he couldn't even say anything. All he knew was that Psyche was in a lot of danger. Shizuo spoke up.

"I can protect Psyche when she is in Ikebukuro. But this means we might have to put are fighting on a hold for now Izaya, if we really want to keep her safe" Shizuo offered.

"Yes I suppose we can do that. I'll collect any info that may have anything to do with her." Izaya told the group calming down a little.

"I don't think this is necessary. Thanks for wanting to help but I think you might just be overreacting." Psyche tried telling the group of people

"No, you haven't seen what they will do to you. Horrible stuff. I won't let that happen to you. Everyone else can be my pawns but you can't. You are different. You are like me." Izaya said pointing at Psyche.

"I have to agree with Izaya on the gang thing. Not the pawn thing. But as a doctor I have seen what lengths they will go to hurt someone because of one thing," Shinra sadly sighed.

"It settled the-"Shizuo started saying

All of a sudden the window exploded into shards of glass. Izaya jumped out of the way, Shizuo covered his face and Celty covered Psyche with her shadows. Once everyone was able to process what happened they moved away from the window.

And there in the middle of the room was a brick with a letter tied onto it. Psyche moved towards it carefully like it was a snake. She picked up the letter. After she was done she fell to her knees, getting all scratched up from the glass but not caring.

"I'm out of time. They are here"


	6. Chapter 6

_One week later_

"You don't have to follow me around, Shizuo" Psyche sighed. They were sitting on a bench in the park. Psyche was now living with Celty and Shinra. Izaya concluded that it was too risky to let her check into a hotel. Since then, she has always had either Shizuo, Izaya, or Celty follow her around.

"It was my fault you were hurt in the first place and I won't let anyone hurt you this time," Shizuo growled. Today was Shizuo's shift babysitting Psyche. They had nothing better to do so they went to the park.

"I'm not a little girl! I am one year younger than Izaya and I'm trained in several different fighting styles!" Psyche replied indignantly. Shizuo turned to face her.

"You are? See, that's why we are doing this. To get to know each other more." Shizuo said playfully. Shizuo was actually enjoying the time he was spending with Psyche. She was like Izaya but at the same time not. He would protect her but it's a little hard since she sticks out. One, because she is brave enough to walk with him, and two, because she is American.

"Well are you two enjoying your free time? While I had to do a lot of work? " Izaya skipped over. He sat on the other side of Psyche so she had him on one side and Shizuo on the other.

"Do you have information about the gang?" Shizuo said trying to hide his anger. They agreed to work with each other so they can't fight. For Psyche's sake.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Shizu-chan" Izaya said pointing a finger at Shizuo. Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"I'm insulting your connections" Shizuo said.

"Just shut up and tell me what's going on!" Psyche said beyond annoyed.

"Okay well, there have been more attacks lately, with a different way of fighting. Techniques commonly used in America. So if I would guess, I would say you are right. They are here." Izaya said suddenly serious. The mood was dark so they decided to get up and walk around. Just as they were doing that, they heard a gunshot. As soon as the sound was heard, Shizuo grabbed Psyche in a bear hug and fell on the ground with her in his arms and Izaya grabbed and threw his knife. One the coast was clear, they stood up to evaluate what just happened.

"Are you alright?" Shizuo and Izaya said at the same time to Psyche.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," Psyche replied shakily. She went to push her hair out of the way when she felt blood. They managed to scrape the outside of her ear. Izaya noticed the blood.

"Good thing they missed." Izaya said with relief

"That's another thing your connections didn't tell you." Psyche said to Izaya while looking at her hand with the blood on it.

"What? They didn't kill or maim you. I say that's a win" Izaya said confused. Psyche looked up at him.

"They don't miss. That, was a warning,"


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to ignore the fact that we are on the top floor of this building at this time and file that under 'will freak out later' column" Shinra said dryly. Celty just slapped him and moved over to look at the now broken window.

Izaya ran over to Psyche and pulled her up off the ground. "Get up your leaving. Don't even pack your things." Izaya started pulling her towards the door. Shizuo stepped in from of them before Izaya could get very far.

"Whether or not you like it, I'm in this too so you are going to tell me where you are taking her" Shizuo growled. He takes Psyche's other arm so that Izaya has one arm and he has the other. He feels like he has some kind of connection to her. Even if it was just guilt for hitting her.

"I don't know. Away from here. Anywhere but here. I don't feel like getting sniped today thanks" Izaya said a little bit of his old personality coming back.

Celty moves back over to where the rest of the group is and takes out her phone. (She can stay at a motel. A different one every week until we can find who did this. And for her safety, I'll be the only one who knows where she is.)

Izaya wasn't too happy with that plan but he liked it better than getting her killed. How much blood does he already have on his hands? He rather not thinks about it. Makes him want to kill himself. Don't look back, there is only pain. Don't care; it's easier when they leave. It's what he has been saying since he was a child.

The group looks towards Psyche for permission. 'This must be hard for her' Celty thinks, 'lost her family, found a new one, and now lose this one too'

"It doesn't matter anymore" Psyche says with a dead look in her eyes. "It hasn't been my life in a long time"

Psyche goes over to Shinra first and gives him a hug. A silent thank you for taking care of her and making sure she doesn't die. Next she goes to Shizuo.

"I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but I hope I do. We have a score to settle" she tells him with a ghost of a smile. She turns away but before she is able to walk away he sweeps her up in a huge hug and gives what might be his last words to her

"Cheer up kiddo. We have faced bigger and survived. We will see each other again." Shizuo said. He has never been one for tears, but damn. This girl brings the best out of everyone. Even the dreaded Izaya and Shizuo. 'She must be an angel' He thinks to himself.

Next she goes up to her step-brother and reaches into his pockets and removes his knife. She has an almost identical one but in small letters she has engraved her initials. She pulls out hers and gives them to Izaya. Izaya takes them gratefully and nods his head. Because for those two, they don't need words. Izaya knows that it's his time to play scary older brother. Well, he did have his real sisters but they didn't count for him. He will find the people who did this and bring his sister home. Ikebukuro isn't ready for the hell that Izaya will bring.

Celty taps Psyche's shoulder alerting her its time to go. With a final look she leaves the apartment and the fragment of what was almost her life. She gets on behind Celty on her horse and rides down the street.  
Does she really want to go into hiding for the rest of her life?


	8. Chapter 8

_Minutes after Psyche left_

Izaya sat down on the couched and stifled a scream. Was this karma for all the bad he has done? Izaya was lost in thought and didn't hear Shizuo until he touched his shoulder. Izaya looked up warily. He didn't feel like fighting. He was too emotional. Too tired. He didn't even realize that Shinra sat down next to him. Yes, the great Izaya Orihara emotional. Who knew?

"Tomorrow, we are enemies but for the rest of today, we are someone who lost a loved one. Tell me what you are thinking Izaya." Shizuo said gently. This was in no way a white flag but Shizuo didn't like seeing Izaya like this. These last few days have been insane. The impossible came true and pigs must be flying because Shizuo and Izaya are in the same room without throwing stuff.

Izaya turned to Shizuo. "I've done so much harm. I've practically killed people." Izaya said in a small voice. After that it was liked a flood gate had been opened and Izaya told him everything. Of course he will regret this tomorrow but right know he needs someone. After all, you were not meant to live this life alone. Even though Izaya tries to convince himself otherwise. So he tells Shizuo about all the wrong things that he did. They are probably saving the thrown for him in Hell. How he was abused when he was younger and how he hates his real sisters because he takes the hate he has of his self, and takes it out on them. He also takes it out on Shizuo. Oh, all the fights with Shizuo. Probably the only thing keeping him alive is watching other people suffering and being hurt.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo and looked him straight in the eyes. "I've hurt, tortured and even killed." But the next part surprised Shizuo

"And I love it"


	9. Chapter 9

Psyche walked outside with Celty. At this point, nothing surprised her but that didn't make it hurt any less. Of course, it was a stretch to think that Izaya could replace her family. Well, family that she grew up with. It was amazing how in one year everything could change for her. Slowly her heart was turning to stone. And she was going to become someone she didn't like.

_'__Like our brother' _Psyche stopped walking when she thought about that. Maybe he isn't the saint but in a few days, she glimpsed a life with a new family; a crazy family. Shinra, Celty, Izaya, Shizuo… they could have been her weird family. But now that was impossible. And it was all her fault.

With tears in her eyes she got on Celty's horse right behind Celty. Wordlessly Celty drove them an hour away to a hotel. Celty parked and got off her bike Psyche right behind her.

_'__I paid for this room ahead of time. Ill drop off food and other necessities like clothes. I'll come back in two weeks to pick you up and move you to a different location. I'm sorry.' _Celty typed out. Psyche just nodded once and walked up to the room. Was this really her life now?

**Izaya's apartment- 1 week later**

The phone keeps ringing but Izaya never picks up. He has used all his contacts trying to find Psyche. Hell, he even went on the Dollars chatroom too. All the windows were covered so no sunlight whatsoever comes through.

'_I already messed up my second chance. This is hell. This is payback. But I'm not giving up. I know Celty said to stay away for safety but dammit she is my sister and I'm gonna save her' _Izaya thought to himself.

Izaya got out of his chair and went out on the street. But anyone passing him would know that this Izaya was different. Gone was his all- knowing- all frustrating –smile and skip. Instead it was replaced with the face of someone off at war and with purpose in his step.

"IIIIIZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYAAAA" Shizuo screamed from a cross the street. Shizuo knew that the little heart to heart was over and he should forget about it but something that Izaya said kept him up that night. Maybe because it was the first signs of Izaya being a human?

While he was thinking this a knife was thrown and plunged into his chest soaking the bartender suit with blood. Again.

"I don't have time for your stupidity today, Shizu-chan." And with that Izaya walked out of sight.

Shizuo stood there dumbly for a second.

"Yeah the heart to heart is definitely over that fleabag" He said to no one in particular. Shizuo looked down at his chest and started walking away.

"But maybe I'll go easy on him today" Shizuo looked up at the sky with a smirk ignoring the blood dripping down his chest.

"Just for today"


End file.
